Finding Love In You
by Aitvaras
Summary: Since the death of the Potter's, Remus has taken on the role as suragate parent to Harry. He is offered a position at Hogwarts, along with Harry, where true love may blossom. Love, Angst, humour, children & Malfoys! Where can you go wrong? R&R!


_Well hello there everyone. How are you on this fine .. whatever time it is ..._

_OK the deal is. Story, you read. Please, please Read and Review. I love all reviews. _

_Love it, hate it. Either way your thinking of it. _

_Thank you!_

_I am making no money from this. I own no character. They are all J.K's. Awesome writer, fantastic._

* * *

Remus Lupin leant into the soft, feathery cushions of his large ruby armchair. The fire beside him crackled with mirth, emitting luminous sparks that rose freely into the air and then targeted the floor with a tail of translucent smoke in its leave. The cosy interior of the living room mirrored the simple life he led. There were only two chairs in this room. One large ruby red chair, which Remus insisted on infesting. One large emerald chair, occupied by the smaller of the two. Between both chairs stood a tiny oak coffee table, stains of by gone cherry sodas and over flowing mugs of hot chocolate were highlighted across the glossy wood. A large, semi toned window devoured most of the wall only leaving room for a bookshelf, abundant with leather bound scripts.

It was a simple life, yet an affective life. Remus sighed, blowing over the rim of his tea. These past 5 years had been no saintly gift on his strength. Raising an ecstatic 5-year old was no easy game of hide and seek. It was more like a game of release: you believed you had finally caught up with the person, having frozen them to the spot and then you go seek another; whereas in actual fact, a close comrade was always nearby, intent on releasing your capture.

Glancing at his watch, he frowned.

_Twenty minutes late. They should have been back at 5:30. What times was it now? 5:50! It's getting dark and windy. Looks as if there will be rain and of course, they'll be stuck in it. Damn you Albus!_

Tapping his foot impatiently, Remus contemplated sending a floo message to Professor Dumbledore. Although, that would be rude. It wasn't as if he didn't trust Dumbledore, he just didn't trust his intuition. Fair enough, the old man has been looking after kids for years but really, this was no kid. This was an imperative kid, most wanted, most talked about - the cutest kid on the playground, for Merlin's beard!

A loud thump followed by a high-pitched giggle echoed around the house.

_Finally!_

Smoothing out his robes - Remus was particular about making first impressions, even if he has known the person for the best part of 11 years - he sauntered into the kitchen. As expected, the source of disruption was clouded by one large, thin, heavily bearded old man and seated upon his lap, a small, skinny, black haired boy. Glasses askew, on both offenders, and cherry flushed faces, swayed the bout of anticipation Remus had been experiencing.

"Remus!" the young boy cheered, wriggling from his human seat and bouncing across the kitchen floor.

Remus knelt down to pick up the "ball of hyper" as he liked to refer to him as. Cuddling the soft raven hair, he turned to Albus.

"Honestly Remus, you would think after 75 years on this planet and 70 of those spent flooing to residential areas, that I would have mastered the ability to make a breathtaking entrance," Albus mused, adjusting his off angled glasses and tousling his over bearing beard.

"I was worried," Remus stated.

"You always worry, Remus," Albus chuckled, "You always have."

Smiling, although wishing to conceal his glee, Remus pulled up three chairs, tapping the kettle. The once unsettling knot that had clenched his liver had vanished.

"Did you have a nice time, Harry?" he asked, unbuttoning the 5-year olds jacket.

"Brilliant time, Remy!" he gasped, raising his tiny arms for affect, "We went to Hogsmeade and I saw Hagrid there, he was buyin' some funny shaped sweets from Mister Snipets, you know the sweet man, don't ya Remus?"

Remus nodded, humouring the lump of excitement.

"And what about the owls, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned, "Did you see many?"

"Hundreds! They were all different colours. I loved the white ones, but the tawny ones were kinda of cute too. Grandpa Albus said that he'd buy me one, didn't you Grandpa?"

Harry beamed up at his elders, eyes wide and a large smile splitting his chubby cheeks.

"I said I would consider buying you one, if you behaved tonight and went to bed for Remus."

Harry gasped, slapping a hand to his mouth. "I forgot to feed Prongs!" Dashing from his seat, not hesitant to make as much teeth-crumbling noise as possible, Harry darted up the stairs, loudly banging his feet.

Remus cringed, one hand hiding a grin, the other manoeuvring a cup of prepared tea towards Albus. The fish, Prongs, had become the newest addition to the Lupin-Potter household. A miniscule goldfish, far from average size yet inhabited a large fish tank, had made peaceful home in Harry's bedroom. Recent discovery on Remus' part had led him to believe that Harry was sneaking crisps into his room and feeding them to Prongs. The possibilities of what would be floating in the tank to greet him when he went to tuck Harry in were endless. Last night it was a pumpkin cake, maybe tonight a common steak.

"All well at Hogwarts?" he questioned, sipping the steaming cup.

"Fairly lively, as usual. The house-elves are busy cleaning the castle in preparation for the new school year" Albus explained, "I have yet to find a reliable Divination teacher for my third years and a strange breed of taddle-leeches have seemed to infest the lake, partially the result of Hagrid interbreeding. All in all, another wonderful summer at Hogwarts."

"Maybe a potion could get rid of those fish for you, or maybe you could donate some to Harry," Remus suggested, rolling his eyes "Only Merlin knows that tank of his could hold a dolphin."

Albus chuckled, summoning some custard creams from the cabinet. "I've requested a potion from Severus, he has yet to test it but I have no doubt in his ability."

Remus grunted. "I suppose any potion from him is more reliable then your own mind."

"We are our own enemies, Remus," Albus mumbled, sipping the sugary tea.

Remus shrugged, brushing off the ancient phrase the headmaster so often choose to voice. Albus Dumbledore, what a man.

"A position has opened up, Remus, within Hogwarts," Albus said after a moment, "I think you would be suited to the descriptive requirements."

Remus threw his eyes to heaven, folded his arms and stabilized a stubborn face.

"Professor, please. I am of a danger to myself as am I to the school kids. I couldn't."

Albus scoffed. "You are no more of a danger then young Harry is," he persisted, shoving aside his cup of tea and peering over his half moon spectacles, "Honestly, Remus. I think it best you take this job. The pay will be immaculate compared to what you get now. You can meet old faces and renew certain … friendships. Harry can relate to the powers of the wizarding world -"

"He doesn't need that, Albus," Remus said firmly, "He's perfectly fine here in the muggle world. I don't want him gallivanting through out Hogwarts by himself."

Albus smiled. "And he won't. I can take him with my while you are in classes or if suited he can go with you."

Remus sighed, leaning into his hands and rubbing his eyes. "Can I get back to you on it, Headmaster, Please?"

Albus stood from his seat and nodded. "I shall just go and wish Harry Good Evening. I will be expecting your answer soon Remus, term begins in one week you know."

Remus nodded, "I understand, Albus."

* * *

_This is formally known as the end of the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read. _

_Please, review. _

_xx_


End file.
